Ultimate Anime Showdown Reborn
by WeaponsExpert
Summary: NEW MATCH IS UP! Ever wondered who would win in a fight? Well, in UAS all your favorite Anime stars fight to the death. Full disclaimer inside. Funny and very random!
1. Default Chapter

Ultimate Anime Showdown Disclaimer

I wanted this back up, and I fixed what was wrong. Although I lost a few matches

Ok, this is a fic a had up at another time, but it got banned due to a few things happening. I am going to make sure that this time they do NOT happen.  
First off, if you like the fic, that's freaking great!!! J Rewviews are great, but do not post ideas for matches or commercials in reviews. Please. This is one of the reasons it got banned and I'm not wanting that to happen again. If you have an idea, please just Email it to me. If it is in the review section only, it WILL NOT be in the UAS. Sorry, just the way things go.  
I am writing this with a friend of mine, Vegea, and you can read his fics and get in contact with him through my friends list.

Now, on to other stuff.  
I got the idea for this fic from another person. That fic should still be in my Favs section and you can read it there. I have her permission to use it so, that is covered.

In this fic, I do not own any of the animes or shows or songs in it. THE ONLY THING IN THIS FIC I OR VEGEA OWN ARE OUR ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. If you want to use them for some really odd reason, please Email us and we'll get back to you on there.

This fic is an AU, by far. It is out there, and is REALLY random, but I try to make it as funny as I can.  
They way I determine the result of the match is by either the funniest ending or a go to my random match generating machine that in fact runs simulations of the match between the contenders thousands of times and gets the average of who won the most.  
(Ok, so we flipped a coin in band class to see who wins. You got me, geeez)  
But it is a best 6 of 10 flips to see who wins. I then make it as funny as I can.  
I will be using more then just Inuyasha in this fic, and I was close to making it a crossover, but it is enough of Inu to be ok.

The will also try and update better this time. I went a long time without updating the last time, not when I said I would. But being random can be hard you know, so lay off.

Disclaimer done

The first match up will be Drum role  
Sesshomaru Vs Inuyasha 


	2. Sess Vs Inu

A/N: This kinda starts out sorta slow since I still have to introduce a few things into this. But it picks up pretty fast. Also, one last time, if you don't like randomness, you wont like this fic. But have some fun and read it anyway, it is really funny.

Disclaimer: I stated it on the first page for any stupid people. People that look for no disclaimers are stupid and will remain that way until they stop it, have some fun, or just plain drop dead.

A/N: If I missed any corrections, don't rip me apart for it, This was the ROUGH draft and it was one of the few matches I was able to recover.

Inuyasha Vs. Sesshomaru

Minion: Hello, and welcome to Ultimate Anime Showdown echo echo echo

Fans is the grand stands begin to go nuts and cheer wildly

Minion: I am the owner, producer, director, head honcho, the big cheese, the supreme one, the author or you can call me…

Vegea: Shut up already. Geese, to think I agreed to help you with this. What was I thinking? This is going to get like 2 reviews from people talking about cheese or monkeys or pirates or monkey pirates searching for cheese.

Minion: Despite the fact that all this will happen anyway, I'm going to do it anyway. Why? Because….because…ummm…

Vegea: My point.

Minion: Anyway, I think we have a good match planed here tonight.

Vegea: That indeed we do. These two guys have a long history.

Minion: But before we get to the match, I have to get our special guest announcers in here with us.

Vegea: Our what? You didn't say anything about "guest announcers".

Minion: To bad, their almost here.

Vegea: Who are they….?

Kikyo walks in the door in the back

Vegea: Oh god, not her.

Kikyo: Glares at Vegea and walks over to take her seat next to him

Minion: I trust you know each other.

Vegea: Unfortunately.

Minion: Good now that shes here, I can have our other guest come in.

Kikyo: Wait who else is supposed to be….

Naraku walks in the door

Kikyo: Hisssssss

Vegea: Where the hell did you get the idea to have these two in the same room?

Minion: Sugar high. Why?

Vegea: Shacks head from side to side in disbelief This isn't going to work and you know it.

Minion: Laughs evilly I know, that's what makes it fun.

Kikyo hasn't stopped hissing at Naraku and he hasn't even taken his seat

Naraku: You didn't say shed be….

Vegea: Yeah yeah yeah, join the club. Now take a freakin seat before I kill you.

Naraku sits down next to Minion and puts on his headset

Minion: O…k…then. Well now. Now that the cast is set I think we can finally begin the match.

Vegea: Thank god.

Minion: Our first contender is known by many names. The Lord of the Western lands, the Son of the great Dog Demon….

Naraku: Fluffy.

Sesshomaru, who is backstage glares up at the announcer box

Naraku: Sorry, couldn't help myself.

Inuyasha who is waiting in another room backstage hears this

Inuyasha: Begins to crack up

Vegea: Does the same Oh man…..Fluffy?….Who the hell…..came up with that one?

Fangirls begin to pick up torches they have under their seats and set them on fire

Vegea: Oh crap. Ummmmm

Minion: Ahem, anyway, he has two different swords.

Naraku: And one arm.

Sesshomaru shoots another glare up to the announcer booth

Minion: Ok, thats enough.

Vegea: And hear he is, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru steps out on stage with "Voices" playing in the background. The music can only barley be heard over all the Fangirls shrieking over their idol

Sesshomaru: OH NO, NOT AGAIN.

Fangirls rush the stage and dog pile on top of Sess. Hoping to get to hold him or get some of his clothes

Vegea: Damn, that guy has a lot of fans.

Minion: No kidding

Sess. I'm calling this from here on out since my fingers are tired and I am too lazy to type the whole thing out is somehow able to get out from the mass of Fangirls and walk away like nothing happened

Sess. Enters the ring

Minion: Ok, that went better then I thought.

Naraku: It did?

Minion: Yup, I thought they would kill him and take him away and put him is some sort of shrine.

Vegea: Now to get to our other contender.

Minion: Yes, oddly enough, this is the brother of our first one and….well, umm…Kikyo, you tell us something about him. You know a lot about him.

Naraku: Yeah, she hasn't even said anything yet.

Kikyo: Death Glare

Vegea: Ok, never mind then. Anyway, this guy has one sword….

Naraku: And two arms.

Minion: Shut up already.

Naraku: Sorry, I just find it rather ironic.

Vegea: Ahem, he also has a love life more complicated then programming a VCR for your grandparents.

Minion: Lots of girl trouble.

Vegea: Here is Inuyasha.

Inuyasha steps out on stage with "Bark at the Moon" playing in the background. The crowd erupts in a loud cheer, Fangirls shrieking, not as many as Sess., and lots of guys just yelling and screaming. You can hear comments like "You Rock," and "Your so cool," even "Who does your hair?" The lights are flashing really fast making it look like he is moving in little jumps

Inuyasha: Simply stands a the top of the stage and looks out into the vast crowd

fans fall over shaking

Minion: WTF?!?

Vegea: What is going on?

Naraku: I think their all having seizures.

Minion: WHAT?

Inuyasha: ?????

Minion: TURN OFF THE LIGHTS NOW!!!!

lights begin to flash even faster

Vegea: What the hell is going on?

most of the humans is the crowd are shaking uncontrollably, not many demons are being affected.

Minion: Who the hell is one lights?

Vegea: Ummm, I think Knives is.

Minion: No wonder.

Vegea: Knives, cut it out now before we fill your room with spiders.

Knives: eek Turns off lights

Stadium is now dark

Minion: KNIVES!!!

Knives: What? You said turn out the lights.

Vegea: He was talking about the flashing ones.

Knives: Whoops, sorry. Flips a lever

Stadium is now lit normally

Minion: Well, that adds to our lawsuit.

Vegea: Maybe the fans will forget.

Naraku: Yeah right.

Minion: Match people.

Inuyasha: Damn, for a second I thought I was killing people with my looks.

Vegea: Oh yeah, that's right.

Inuyasha walks down to the ring where his brother is standing

Minion: Now, it will be tradition, that before a match starts, the contenders may say whatever insults they wish before they beat each other senseless.

Inuyasha: We're going to settle this once and for all.

Sess.: Worthless half breed.

Inuyasha: Oh, like I haven't heard that one before. At least I'm not called fluffy.

Sess.: Glare I am not called that.

Inu yes, I'm doing it here to, I'm lazy, sue me Oh yeah, what about that sign points to a poster a fan is holding up "I love you Fluffy"

Sess.: ……..

Inu.: And what is with that…thing you have on your shoulder? What is the point of it?

Sess: …………….

Inu: There is no use for it. So why do you have it?

Sess: Start the damn match.

Minion: Ok, the rules are rather simple, you can kill each other for all I care sense no one will be dead in the long run.

Sess/Inu: WHAT!?!?!?!

Minion: Don't worry, we have a great medical staff here.

Inu: Crap, I thought I was going to be able to kill.

Vegea: Oh well, just start the freakin fight.

Air horn rings to signal the start of the match

Inu: Takes out the Tetsuaiga

Sess: Reaches for Tokijen

Inu: NOW DIE!!!! Swing his sword at Sess but he blocks with his own sword

Inu jumps back and Sess doesn't really move

Inu: Feh, lets see you block this. Raises his sword

Sess: Points Tokigen at Inu to unleash a burst of energy at him.

Minion: Oh boy folks, it looks like we're going to see a power struggle between the to swords to see which is better.

Vegea: This should be good.

Naraku: I hope they both die.

Minion: You'll have to wait, we have to go to commercial.

Naraku: WHAT!?!?!

Minion: What, you thought I paid for all this myself? HA!

Naraku: Dammit, I wanted to see this.

Random guy: Ok, so I find myself in a room with a bunch of sharp objects.

But I'm not alone.

Naraku is in there with me.

So I ask myself….What would Inuyasha do?

Shows Inuyasha at his desk

Inuyasha: Begins to laugh evilly DO I REALLY HAVE TO ANSWER THAT?

Subway, Eat Fresh.

Sails persons guy: "Are you wondering where to get your top of the line boa's?"

Well, look no more.

Sesshomaru's Boa's R' US'.

That's right, your favorite cold blooded killer now has his own store line.

Get high quality Boa's, or even our cheapo rack.

Sess: Buy my stuff……Or die.

Producer: Also in close business with Naraku brand sharp objects.

Minion: And we're back.

Vegea: Where were we?

Minion: about to see which sword is better.

Vegea: well, lets see it.

Inu: RRRAAAHHHH shots off the Wind Scar

Sess: shots his bolts of energy at the same time

A large explosion happens in a bright white light, and everyone is blinded for a few seconds

Naraku: Damn that was bright.

Vegea: Well, who won?

Minion: We are about to see.

Smoke clears, and both Inu and Sess are still standing

Minion: Well, I guess it is a draw:

The Tetsiauga turns into dust.

Vegea: Wait, I think, yup, Inuyasha's sword is gone.

Naraku: standing up and yelling YES!!!!!!!!!

Sess: I don't even see why I wanted that thing now, now that I have……

The Tokigen also turns into dust

Inu: HA!!!

Naraku: is now craking up and laughing uncontrollably: THIS IS TO PERFECT!!!!

Inu: Feh, I guess I'll just have to do this the old fashioned way. IRON REAVER SOUL STEELER!!!

Sess: dodges

Vegea: WTF did he just say? Iron Beaver Pumpkin Steeler?

Minion: Your insane.

Inu: Dammit, I have to finish this before….I no….too late. Hair begins to pick up in the wind that isn't even the room.

Minion: Oh crap, hes going nuts.

Vegea: No, hes going full demon.

Minion: Same thing.

Sess: oh my dear brother, will you ever learn? Eyes turn red

Vegea: I think we're getting more then we could of ever of hopped for tonight.

Minion: Indeed, this should be good.

Inu: eyes now entirely red and does hes signature finger crack

Sess: Turns into his full demon form of a large dog demon

Minion: WTF is that? A giant, mutant poodle?

Sess: glare

Inu: RAH attacks Sess

Sess: demented voice Foolish brother, you can't defeat me. sends him flying back to one side of the ring

Inu: gets back up

Sess: Begins to walk over to Inu but falls over

Minion: That's right, he only has 3 legs, doesn't make for a good demon form.

Sess: Damn

Inu: AHHHHHH begins to charge Sess

Sess: Turns back into human form

Fangirls faint from the sight

Sess: You just don't give up do you?

Inu: RAH still running at him

Sess: Sigh I guess it is time.. To show you my true weapon. reaches for…

Vegea: He isn't…

Minion: He must be desperate….

Naraku: WTF is that thing going to do…?

Sess: Sess reaches for his furr coat I have no freakin idea what its real name is and holds it in both hands waiting for Inu

Inu: RRRRAAAAHHHH reaches Sess

Sess: Hits Inu over the head with his furr

Loud metal noise

Sess: repeats the first step over and over again jumping up and down and hitting Inu over the head

Inu: has little birds flying around his head before he falls over backwards

Minion: Ok, that's enough, Sesshomaru wins.

Vegea: By a land slide.

Naraku: And a hand full of furr.

"Voices" begins to play again but, you still can't hear it over all the fan girls shrieking

Minion: There is just one thing that bugs me, what the hell is in that thing?

Veega: Yeah, I've been wondering about that for some time now.

Sess: Shruggs Ok, I'll show you. Cuts open a hole in the side of his furr

He turns it upside down and starts to shake it

A few bricks fall out, then a few dumbbells, some cement blocks, Jaken falls out

Minion: WTF!?!?!

Jaken: Where am I?

more stuff begins to fall out, some pennies, a few dollars, the Shikon Jewl

Naraku: HEY!!!!

Sess: Whoops, you weren't supposed to see that.

Grabs Jewl and continues shaking.

Sess: . . 

More bricks fall out, a few horse shows, and finally, Richard Somons falls out

Minion: ????????????

Vegea: ???????????

Naraku: ??????????

Kikyo: ……….

Sess: How the hell did he get here?

Richard Simons runs off stage and into the back with a confused look on his face

Minion: Is that it?

Vegea: Yeah, your not hiding any weapons of mass destruction in three are you?

Sess: Ummmm closes his furr bag and starts to walk off stage whistling pretending he didn't hear anything

Vegea: Well, what a way to start this off.

Minion: To think, we have even more randomness in store then this in later matches

Naraku: How the hell can you top that?

Minion: Watch me.

Vegea: looks at Kikyo Have you said more then 3 words this whole time.

Kikyo: Nods her head up and down

Vegea: Sigh I still don't think this is going to work.

I beg you, Review this.

If you don't, I'll send an evil monkey after you in your sleep to maul you to death. :D


	3. Match update!

Well, I am yet again bad at updating. I'm not sure if it will ever change but, at least I am updating.  
The next, which I am just now putting the finishing touches on as I type right now will be:  
Dramatic drum role  
Kouga Vs Inuyasha!

This is a good match. It is, well, random.  
Very random.  
….  
Ok, so it is really really random. But it is good.  
Should have it up in a few days. Can't say exactly but it will be this week for sure. 


	4. Inu Vs Kouga

Ok, I'm sure I'll be burned at the stake for making you people wait so long for this update. I've already been kicked in the nuts by a loyal fan.  
Man….I'm not used to saying I have fans.  
But, if I don't update, I'll be killed, if I update late, I'll be yelled at.  
Gotta love being an FF writer. :D But I love all of you that read this, I REALLY do, don't get me wrong.  
I am BACK! I have updated a lot of stuff lately and have written even more. I am back in this game now and I'm not sure how I'm going to get out. I have other fics up that are, in my opinion , good reads and you should check them out. Their not funny and random like this one, but that's why I have this fic.

With this said, I hope deep down in my heart I have enough sugar and Coke to write this match.  
Bare with me, but you shouldn't be upset.  
But as I write this right now, I have no idea how the hell I'm going to end it.  
Oh sugar, don't let me down now.

Disclaimer: If you thought you'd get me….HAH…. It is all in the first chapter so, there is no REAL point in me writing this but, I do not own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha Vs Kouga

Minion: Well folks, it took much longer to rebuild the stadium. Glares at Kuro, then Vegea, and ends at Naraku. Then we thought it would.

Vegea: What?

Minion: You know damn well what, I told you freaking nukes.

Vegea: Hey, that was Naraku's idea.

Naraku: I got to get me some more of those damn things.

Minion: Well, I'm glad you had fun Rolls eyes Do you have any idea how long it took us to get rid of all the radiation?

Naraku: Ummm, as long as it took you to update?

Minion: Ok, that's low. But anyway, on to our much looked forward to match between big time rivals with some huge egos and even bigger vocabularies.

Naraku: Can we start this damn match? I need one of these guys dead.

Minion: They won't be killed…you know that.

Naraku: So what's the point?

Minion: Uhh, to watch them beat the hell out of each other?

Naraku: Good enough for me.

Vegea: Well, our first contender is faster then a speeding arrow, stronger then your average demon, and able to leap tall huts in a single bound….

Minion: Here he is…KOUGA!

"I Don't suck" Yes, this is a real song begins to play over the speakers and, to the surprise of many, people actually begin to cheer. Kouga walks out on stage and is shocked as a deep, low, "Kouga" chant breaks out

Kouga: People actually like me?

Vegea: It seems so.

Minion: Well, our next fighter doesn't have a good record thus far here on UAS. 0-1. But that doesn't take away from the fact he has a giant sword and can kick ass with it.

Vegea: Here's everyone's favorite half breed….INUUUUUUUUUUYASHA.

Inuyasha appears on stage with "Who let the dogs out" playing in the background. The crowd, almost on cue begins to erupt. Inuyasha, liking what he here's, starts to jump up and down with his arms waving to get the crowd fired up and feed off the excitement

Minion: He seems to be looking better now after last time.

Sess.: That won't help him.

Vegea: What are you doing here?

Sess: To watch them beat the hell out of each other. Whispers to himself And to see what happens when he uses "it".

Minion: What was that?

Sess: NOTHING!

Minion: Begins to eye Sess as if he were nuts Riiiiiiight.

Inu and Kouga are now both in the ring, and staring each other down

Minion: Well, it is time for our usual trash talk part. And with these guys, it should be good.

Inu: I'm going to kill you.

Kouga: Shut up dog crap.

Inu: Wimpy wolf.

Kouga: Mangy mutt.

Inu: Uhhh….your….stupid.

Kouga: That's the best you got?

Inu: Draws his sword Shut up.

Kouga: Takes a fighting stand At least I don't need to put all my faith in a weapon.

Inu: Oh ya, well, at least I use mine. Points at Kouga's sword….which is looking a lot straighter then it usually does

Kouga: Now looking slightly panicky from the unexpected insult I use it….. just not on pathetic meat like you.

Inu: Too bad no one has ever seen you use it. Oh…wait…no one has even seen you fight. You always run away.

Kouga: I DO not.

Inu: Do to.

Kouga: Do not.

Inu: Do to.

Kouga: Do not.

Minion: OK….STOP!. Enough of that. We want to see you guys beat each other senseless.

Crowd cheers

Minion: That settles it, beat each other senseless.

Vegea: Well, ring the buzzer.

Nothing happens

Minion: KNIVES!

Knives wakes up

Knives: Huh…who….what?

Vegea: Start the damn match.

Knives: Oh. Pushes buzzer button

Buzzer rings

Buzzer keeps ringing

Buzzer doesn't stop

Minion: What now?

Naraku: WHAT!

Minion: I SAID, WHAT NOW?

Vegea: KNIVES!

Crowd begins to booo

Inu: Can't we start?

Minion: Not until the buzzer rings.

Kouga: But it is ringing.

Minion: It has to stop….

Demons in the crowd begin to shake

Vegea: Oh great.

Naraku: WHAT!

Demons heads start to explode

Minion: KNIVES, TURN THAT DAMN THING OFF!

Knives: I swear it's not me.

Minion: I don't care, FIX IT!

Naraku: WHAT?

Vegea: Man, I hate demons that can't stand loud noise.

Minion: Folks, we're going to have to take a commercial break to straighten this out.

Naraku: WHAT!

Random guy: I jump out of the plane.

I pull the string…nothing happens.

I pull the back up string…nothing happens.

So I ask myself, what would Inuyasha do?

Inuyasha is at a desk with a sign on it that says "Ask Inuyasha" on it.

Inuyasha: Thinks for a moment AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Subway, Eat Fresh.

Sails persons guy: "Are you wondering where to get your top of the line boa's?"

Well, look no more.

Sesshomaru's Boa's R' US'.

That's right, your favorite cold blooded killer now has his own store line.  
Get high quality Boa's, or even our cheapo rack.

Sess: Buy my stuff……Or die.

Producer: Also in close business with Naraku brand sharp objects.

Buzzer still ringing

Minion: Welcome back folks, our problem isn't fixed yet, glares at Knives, but most of the exploding has stopped.

Naraku: WHAT!

Vegea: Ya, but the fans are so bored the have started to do the wave.

Shows fan doing a massive wave around the stadium

Minion: Knives, if you don't fix this in 30 seconds, you're a dead man.

Knives pops up from under his control board

Knives: Ok, screw this. Grabs a hammer THIS IS HOW WE FIX THINGS IN SPACE!

Begins to beat his control panel to a pulp

Buzzer flickers with every shot, but keeps coming back on

Knives: Begins to swing faster

Minion: 10 seconds!

Knives: Begins to swing even faster

The control panel is now a heaping pile of metal, yet the buzzer keeps ringing

Knives: Panting Oh wait….

Unplugs the board

Buzzer stops

Crowd stops doing the wave and starts to cheer

Minion: Ok, NOW we can start the match.

Naraku: WHAT!

Both Inuyasha and Kouga wake up from waiting for so long

Vegea: Now kill each other.

Kouga is the first one to move while Inuyasha draws his sword

Knives: I've been waiting a long time for this. Throws a punch

Inuyasha dodges the attack with ease and swings at Kouga with his sword, missing and hitting the matt. Leaving a large crack

Kouga: Ha, you missed.

Inu: Shut up and sit still so I can hit you. Swings again

This time Kouga jumps up onto the blade an runs down it and hit Inuyasha in the face

Inu: Damn you!

Inuyasha begins to activate the wind scare but misses his target by a mile

Kouga: You can't even touch let alone win.

Inu: At least I use my weapon.

Kouga looks down at his sword and looks up to find the crowd chanting " Use it Use It"

Kouga: Ok ok, I'll use the damn sword.

Crowd cheers

Kouga: Draws sword

Almost without a moment going by, a red aura forms around it and Kouga's eye's turn red

Evil Kouga: Now, for my revenge! Charges Inuyasha

Kouga shakes off the effect and his eye's turn back

Kouga: Looking at his sword Wait a minute, this isn't my sword… Eye's turn red again

Evil Kouga: What are you doing, we must kill Inuyasha. Turns back

Kouga: What the hell!

Evil Kouga: Fool, if you don't obey me, then I will kill you too.

Kouga: What the fuck is going on?

Minion: Hey, wait a minute….that's the…..SESSHOMARU!

Sess: What?

Minion: Don't play games, you know what.

Sess: . I have no idea what your talking about. .

Minion: That's the damn Tokijen!

Sess: Oh, so THAT'S where it went. Luaghs evilly

Kouga and his evil half are still arguing with each other

Inu: Will someone please tell me what is going on?

Evil Kouga: Sense you will not listen to me, I must kill you. Swings sword at his right side

Kouga recovers and is able to dodge…no…wait…avoid contact from….himself

Kouga: Is that the best you got. Swings a punch at his left side.

Evil Kouga: Your asking for it now. Swings again

Kouga, the whole body, begins to fight with himself with everyone staring on with confusion

Inu: Listen, I don't understand complex situations….WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!

Kouga is now in a dust ball fight with himself and arms and the sword flailing everywhere

Kouga: Bring it on ASSHOLE!

Evil Kouga: Oh come on, you can do better then that.

20 minutes go by with no progress at all

Kouga: THAT'S IT!

Kouga is finally able to throw the sword on the ground and out of his grip

Kouga: Begins to stomp on the blade over and over again

Finally, Kouga kicks it off to the side of the ring next to Sess. feet

Kouga: Panting……..Falls over exhausted

Inu: Umm, what just happened?

Minion: Well, you won.

Inu: How?

Vegea: Only by default.

Minion: Sense Sess had to interfere. This little rivalry isn't over. I got another match planed for you two….And I love the twist I put to it.

Inu: What?

Minion: Laugh's evilly Kouga has no shards……

Inu: YES!

Minion: …..and you in your human form.

Inu: NO!

Minion: Too bad, that will be in the future. Thanks for tuning in, to Ultimate Anime Showdown.

Naraku: WHAT!

Author notes: Again, I can't say I'm sorry enough for not updating. But I do have a decent lay out for some time to come.  
Again, you are MORE then welcome to send idea's to me, or even ask Inuyasha things in the review section. Just make sure their by Email or I will not post them.

Credits: Ok, the idea for the buzzer, that actually happened in a Basketball I went to. It did go off for like 30 minutes. They did every thing they could think of, it wouldn't stop. Finally they unplugged the thing, and that worked. And, I swear to god, the corwd actually started doing the wave.  
Would like to thank Kagome-chan for the Sess. Selling Boa's idea. That one was hers.

Next match will announced soon, so you all will have to wait. 


End file.
